super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu za Ekiduna) is the protagonist character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic, wild and tough echidna whom is famous as a treasure hunter and a master of martial arts. He is also the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and one of the surviving echidnas in the world. His primary ability and dominant traits are his superhuman strength, his arms are so powerful that he can shatter rocks, and the two spike-like features on his knuckle gloves on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. "Knuckles never runs from a fight!" :—Knuckles the Echidna. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Dan Green (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Sébastien Desjours (French), Not Known (Italian), Claus-Peter Damitz (German), Sergio Mesa (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Radosław Kaliski (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Dmitriy Filimonov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Maurizio Merluzzo (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Markus Niemi (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Daniel Eldarov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Gilles Shalhoub (Arabic), Miron Aharonovich (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Leonardo Serrano (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Knuckles is a mobian red echidna. He bears a white crescent mark on his chest, a trait tied-in the original continuity-to his station as Guardian. Officially, he's slightly taller than Sonic. He wears white gloves similar to boxing gloves and has two spiked knuckle-claws on each hand. He wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal "Lego" plate atop each shoe. In the Young Days In Present Time Knuckles' eyes had changed in color into purple eyes. Possible Future * Hair Color: Red (with White crescent mark) * Fur Color: Peach * Eye Color: Violet (originally black) * Age: 16 * Height: 110 cm. (3' 7") * Weight: 40 kg. (88 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Relic the Pika * Fixit * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and rival) ** Tails the Fox (Best friend) * Thomas Jones * Nicole the Lynx * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Vanilla the Rabbit * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Sticks the Badger * Honey the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke * Rotor the Walrus * Hawk (Great Friend) * Tikal the Echidna * Chaos * Cosmo * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat (also rival) ** E-123 Omega * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat * Shade the Echidna * Chip * Mike the Ox * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Bunnie Rabbot * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Admiral Beaverton Family * Pachacamac the Echidna (Ancestor) * Tikal the Echidna (Ancestor) * Tikal's Grandmother (Ancestor) Neutral * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Duck ** Bark the Polar Bear * Emerl Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly Rival) * Rouge the Bat * Storm the Albatross Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Bocoe ** Decoe ** Bokkun * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic * Chaos (formerly) * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Yellow Zelkova * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Dark Arms * Dr. Julian Snively * Pir'Oth Ix * Dark Gaia Creatures * Doctor Eggman Nega * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society ** Dave the Intern ** Willy Walrus ** Weasel Bandits ** Tree Spy * Nominatus * Froglodites * Dixon * Charlie Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Mole Bomb * Attack Support 8 * Boost Mode * Chao Attack * Climb * Dash * Dash Punch * Deep Impact * Dig * Double Punch * Drill Claw * Enrage * Fire Combination * Fire Dunk * Fireball Jump * Fist Screw * Gail Meteor * Glide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Grinder Attack * Grinding Knuckles Attack * Ground Shaker * Guard * Hammer Attack * Hammer Punch * Hard Line (requires Shadow and Shade) * Homing Attack * Jump Dash * Kick Dash * Kn. Air Hook * Kn. Straight * Knuckle Slam * Knuckles Chop * Knuckles Dash * Knuckles Express (requires Shadow) * Knuckles Guard * Knuckles Heal * Knuckles Jump * Knuckles Punch * Knuckles Run * Knuckles Sandwich (requires Sonic and Amy) * Knuckles Style * Knuckles Upper * Major Eruption * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack * Megaton Hook * Meteor Crush * Meteor Punch * Mid-Air Trick Actions * Mole Bomb * Power Flash * Punch Attack * Quake Punch * Revolver Slam * Roar * Rock Free Fall * Screwdriver * Solid Knuckle * Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast requires Sonic and Tails) * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Strength Support 3 * Spinning Back Punch * Spiral Attack * Spiral Upper * Swim * Tag Action * Thunder Arrow * Triangle Dive * Trounce Support * Uppercut * Volcanic Dunk Skills * Super strength * Super Speed * Enhanced durability * Climbing ** Wall climbing * High acrobatic skills and reflexes * Burrowing * Limited geokinesis * Gliding * Grinding * Hand-to-hand combat skills ** Martial arts skills * Treasure hunter skills * Chaos Powers ** Controlling the Master Emerald ** Sensing the Chaos Emeralds ** Harnessing chaos energy *** Hyper Mode initiation *** Super transformation **** Super Knuckles transformation **** Hyper Knuckles transformation * Extreme Gear skills * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Knuckles spent most of his life living alone on Angel Island, keeping watch over the Master Emerald. This isolation came to an end when Dr. Eggman arrived on the island following his latest defeat at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles was soon persuaded that Sonic and his sidekick Tails were out to steal the Master Emerald, and opposed their journey across the island starting with ambushing Sonic and scattering his collected Chaos Emeralds. Unbeknownst to him, however, Sonic and Tails were looking to stop Eggman, who had decided to steal the Master Emerald for himself. After a brief scuffle, Knuckles eventually befriended Sonic and Tails after Eggman stole the emerald himself. Knuckles, worn from the battle and from Eggman after trying to stop the thief, showed Sonic and Tails the path to reach Eggman. After Eggman was defeated and expelled from the island, the Master Emerald was safely returned. Dr. Eggman then dispatched his business lackey, Julian Snively, to steal the emerald once again, with the diminutive villain employing an Eggrobo to do so. However, Knuckles successfully recovered the Master Emerald, putting a stop to the doctor's plan for good. Synopsis See also External links * Knuckles the Echidna Wikipedia * Knuckles the Echidna Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Echidnas Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Knuckles Clan Category:Team Sonic Category:Sonic Universe Characters